The New Girl
by adragonfly2012
Summary: Aang is the last airbender... or is he? What happens when Zuko and Sokka meet a fun-loving young woman named Kalysta exploring the Western Air Temple? (Genre 2 is romance because... well you'll find out soon enough)
1. Chapter 1

**I know this chapter is kind of short, but I'll add more soon!**

Hi everyone! My name is Kalysta. You know how Aang thought he was the last airbender? Well, he was wrong. I'll tell you all about it.

I was visiting the Western Air Temple when I saw the sky bison. On its back were two teenage guys. One had a scar on his eye and wore Fire Nation clothing.

The other had blue eye and his hair pulled back in a ponytail (sorry. He tells me now that it's a "warrior's wolf tail". Whatever) and was wearing Water Tribe

clothes. I recognized the guy with the scar. I'd seen him a few years before. Back then, he'd worn an eye patch, and was

bald except for a ponytail. Now his shaggy black hair almost reached his shoulders. "So you broke up with Mai- again?" the Water Tribe boy asked. "Yeah," the

other replied. "It just wasn't working out. For either of us," I gasped a little too loud when I saw the Fire Nation guy. Last time I'd seen him, he'd gone on and

on about capturing the Avatar. What was he doing with one of the Avatar's friends? I clamped a hand over my mouth and pressed my back up against the

pillar. "Sokka, what was that?" the Fire Nation guy asked. "I don't know," said the other, who was apparently Sokka. I heard one of them unsheathe a dagger.

"Who's there?" Sokka asked. I stepped out from behind the pillar, knowing I was caught. "Just me," I said. "Who are you?" asked the Fire Nation guy. "I'm

Kalysta," I said. "I'm an airbender. Well, sort of. I'm the only one. The others aren't benders." The Fire Nation guy looked as if he might faint. Sokka took over

for him. "This is Zuko," he said. "And I'm Sokka." "Um, is he okay?" I asked. "Good question. Zuko?" Zuko seemed to shake himself out of a trance. "Yeah. I'm

alright." I suppose I should tell you what I look like. I'm eighteen and I have black wavy hair the reaches my waist and grey eyes. I'm kinda short but I see that

as an advantage. It makes people underestimate me, so when I do something impressive, it has twice the effect. "Oh, man, you have to meet Aang!" Zuko

said. "Huh?" I said back. "He's the Avatar," Sokka supplied. "Really? Let's go then!" I'd wanted to meet the Avatar ever since the war ended six months ago. I

was seventeen at the time and my eighteenth birthday was coming up that week. Meeting the Avatar would be the best birthday present ever! Well, aside

from having my family back… but more on that later. I hopped onto the bison with Zuko and Sokka and together we soared off to meet the Avatar.


	2. Chapter 2

We arrived at a little tea shop in the Fire Nation. "It's not open today. Well, not to the public at least," Zuko said. "But Uncle Iroh says that my friends and I are

welcome anytime." Inside were five people. An old man with grey hair and a beard was behind the counter making tea A small girl with pale green eyes, black

hair, and Earth Kingdom clothing was sitting on a chair with her feet propped up on the table sipping tea. Another girl, who looked about my age, with short

brown hair ran up to greet Sokka. She kissed him on the cheek and the two of them sat down and started talking. I stayed with Zuko though. I didn't know

anybody, and I was a little shy. In the corner, I spotted two people talking and laughing and holding hands. The girl had long dark brown hair, and wore a blue

Water Tribe dress. She was obviously related to Sokka. The boy had blue arrow shaped tattooes on his bald head. "Aang? Could you come over here?" Zuko

called to the bald guy. "Kalysta, meet Aang. Aang, Kalysta. Kalysta's an airbender, Aang." Aang's eyes widened. "Really?" he asked. I twirled my finger in a

circle, creating a miniature tornado. "I can't believe there's another airbender!" he said. The Water Tribe girl stood. "I'm Katara," she said. "Nice to meet you," I

replied. The Earth Kingdom girl put her feet on the ground. "The name's Toph," she said. "And that girl over there with Sokka is his girlfriend, Suki." The old man

came out from behind the counter. "I am Zuko's uncle, Iroh." He shook my hand. He whispered to Zuko, probably thinking that I couldn't hear him "She's quite

beautiful, Zuko. Maybe you and her will make a connection." "Uncle!" Zuko hissed back, his face turning red. "Um, Kalysta, would you like to take a little tour of

the town?" Zuko asked. "Sure." We walked for about twenty minutes so Zuko and I had time to get to know each other. "So, Kalysta," he said. "How old are

you?" "I'll be eighteen in three days." "Really?" he asked. "Me too!" he grinned at me. "Cool! What are the odds of us having the same birthday?" I said.

"Kalysta, what were you saying back at the Western Air Temple? Something about there being other people?" "Yeah," I said. "But none of them are benders.

Just me. My parents and my brother were before they-" My voice broke. "What happened?" Zuko asked. I took a deep breath. "They died." "How?" "You don't

want to know." "Tell me." "My dad and my brother went out in disguise when I was six to get news about the war. They never came back. They were killed by

Fire Nation soldiers. My mom was already very ill. When the news came, it was too much for her. She died of grief and sickness." "Oh." Zuko said. "I wish there

was something I could do. How old was your brother?" "Twelve," I answered. "My cousin, Chong, leads our people. Speaking of which, you should come meet

him and the other people too! Will you come?" "Sure, why not?" He took my hand and together we ran back to the bison. I was glad I was behind him because

I could feel heat rising to my face. I couldn't explain why I blushed so bad. "You do know how to steer a flying bison right?" Zuko asked. "Of course I do. We

have one at home." I leaped onto the bison, whose name was Appa, and started off toward our camp. The camp was in the Eastern Air Temple. There were

only about thirty of us, and I knew everybody. My best friend, Shen, was pretty surprised when I flew in waving to him with some guy in Fire Nation clothing.

Shen looked up from the book he was reading and fell backwards off of his seat. I laughed. "Hi, Shen!" I said once we landed I ran over to him and hugged him.

Shen has black curly hair and a mischievous smile that told you he would be the one in the room to stuff a firecracker down your pants. (and yes, he's done that

before. Not to me, though. He'd probably get blasted to Kingdom Come if he tried it on me) "Kalysta! What's going on here?" "This is my new friend, Zuko. He's

the Firelord," I said. "You're friends with the Firelord?" He looked suspiciously at Zuko. "Yeah. I am now." I said. "What happened to his eye?" As soon as Shen

said that, I knew he'd asked a bad question. Zuko's expression hardened. "Oh, man, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" "No, it's okay. I'll tell you. When I was thirteen,

I went to a war meeting. They wanted to throw the untrained soldiers on the front line to attack the Earth Kingdom while the elite soldiers sneaked in from

behind. I spoke out against the general who had suggested it. It wasn't fair that those untrained soldiers to be left to die. So my father told me that I would

have to duel an Agni Kai. I wasn't afraid. But then I got to the Agni Kai. Instead of fighting the general, I had to fight my father. I refused. So he punished me,"

he gestured to the scar on the last sentence. And that's when I collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

My vision blurred. Images flashed through my mind. Zuko in the meeting room at the Fire Nation palace, his father standing up and telling him he must fight an

Agni Kai, Zuko refusing when he has to fight his father, Ozai burning his son while a girl who I guessed was Zuko's sister smiled, and finally, Zuko the day I saw

him at the Western Air Temple. I could hear Zuko's voice calling my name, but it sounded like it was coming from the other side of an underwater tunnel. I could

just barely make out that Shen was standing by, completely unfazed. Then my vision cleared. I stood up calmly. Zuko was still freaking out. "What was that?

Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine." "What just happened?" "She had a flashback," Shen said. "What? But she wasn't there! How could she have a flashback of

something she's never seen before?" Zuko asked. He seemed to be over his worry and was just plain confused. "It's normal. For me, anyway," I said. "But why

does it happen?" Zuko asked. I thought about that. I wasn't quite sure. My parents had told me when I was little that I had Spirit Sight. When I'd asked what it

was, my parents had said that I would find out when I was older. Occasionally I got glimpses of the future, but only little things. One day, I'd seen a little lemur-

bat landing on Shen's head. The next day, that's exactly what happened. As I grew older, the visions happened more often. "I'm not sure. Mom and Dad said I

had Spirit Sight, but they wouldn't tell me what it meant or why it happened," I replied. "Maybe Uncle will know more about it," Zuko said. "We can head back to

the tea shop later tonight." "Come on then! You should come to our camp first," I said. I led Zuko into the camp. I could sense Shen's brotherly protection

kicking in. He wasn't my brother, but we were raised together. His father had been with my brother and my father when they died. He still had his mom and

sister though. His sister, Lila, had never met her father. She was only a baby when he died. At the camp, there were five large tents. One for the married

adults, single women in one tent, single men in a third, the rest of the girls in a fourth tent, and rest of the boys in the last one. Everybody was out and about

at this time of day. I spotted my cousin, Chong, and ran up to him, "Hi Chong!" I said. "Hi Kalysta. How was your trip to the Western Air Temple?" "The best one

yet! I met some new friends today, and I brought one home." Chong raised an eyebrow at me. As much as I loved him, he really could be a pain sometimes.

He's pretty skeptical, and still sees me as a little kid even though I was turning eighteen, which marks a girl becoming a woman for the Air Nomad people. But

he and my aunt and uncle were my only family now. I gestured for Zuko to come stand by me. "Chong, this is Firelord Zuko." "The Firelord? You've become

friends with the Firelord?" "Yes." Chong turned to Zuko. "Nice to meet you, Firelord," he said. "Nice to meet you too," Zuko replied. "Well, you kids go have fun.

I have work to do," Chong said. I rolled my eyes at him. "Come on, Zuko. Let's go." "Is he always like that?" Zuko asked once we were out of earshot. "Yeah.

He's been like that ever since we lost my father. Chong's father is old and a bit senile. He has to depend on Aunt Deanna to take care of him. My dad helped

raise Chong. Chong's father has been sick for years. When my father died, he became serious. He used to love to laugh and play with me and Shen. But not

anymore," I said. Zuko looked a little uneasy. "What's wrong?" I asked. "We had a couple of prisoners that we released after the war. There was a father and

his son. The father was mumbling something about a Chong… Kalysta, what was your father's name?" "Cato," I replied. Zuko pressed his hands to his temples.

"Zuko, what's going on?" I was really starting to worry about him. He looked at me with a serious expression. "Your father and brother are alive."


	4. Chapter 4

**Please put suggestions for what should happen next or what you think will happen next. Who will Kalysta choose? Shen? Or Zuko?**

"What?" I sat down hard on the stone floor. "Alive? That's impossible!" "No, it's not. The prisoner's name was Cato and his son's name was Kai," Zuko said.

"Then it is them," I said. I shook myself out of my shock. "We have to go find them!" I said. I grabbed Zuko's arm and started off at top speed toward Appa.

"Yip yip!" I shouted. "Where did you release them?" I asked. "In a small town not too far from the palace," he replied. We flew around for about twenty minutes

trying to find the place from an aerial view. Finally, Zuko said, "There!" He pointed to a little city about fifty feet below us. I spotted a large clearing just outside

of the town and set us down there. We hopped off the bison and began walking toward the town. Zuko led the way. I looked at him. I was really starting to

like this guy… No! Snap out of it! But the way he always acted so confident and kind and… Gah! I tried to focus on something else. Last time I'd fallen in love, it

didn't end well. I was pretty preoccupied thinking about this stuff that I almost bumped into Zuko when he stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked. "That's them,"

Zuko said. I followed his gaze. There was an old thin man with gray hair and kind eyes sitting on a bench. Next to him was a young man who looked to be in his

twenties with black hair. I looked at the old man. I knew immediately that it was my father. He hadn't had gray hair when he left, but this man certainly had the

same gleam in his eyes that my father always had. And the other man… Kai! He had been only twelve when he left, so he'd be twenty-four now. But it was

definitely him. They hadn't noticed us yet. I took a few steps. "Dad?" I asked. The old man looked up. His eyes widened. "Kalysta!" he ran to me and nearly

knocked the wind out of me. "I thought you were dead!" I said. My father finally let go of me. Kai was still sitting on the bench with his jaw dropped. I bounded

over to him. "Kai!" I said. He hugged me, but it felt like getting hit by a sky bison. I noticed Zuko backing off towards Appa. "Just a minute, guys," I said to Dad

and Kai. I walked over to Zuko. "You okay?" I asked him. "Yeah. It's just that… I'm not that great around people," he said. "Not that great around people? Very

funny, Zuko. Come on," I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him over to meet my family. "Dad, Kai, this is my friend Zuko. Zuko, meet Cato and Kai," I said.

"Um, hi," Zuko said. My dad raised an eyebrow. "Zuko helped me find you guys," I added. Dad put a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Thank you, Zuko," he said. Dad

turned back to me. "How is your mother Kalysta?" he asked. I looked down. "Oh, um, well, she, um, she died. When the news came that you were dead, or so

we thought, the shock was too much for her. She died of sickness and grief," I said. My father and Kai looked grief-stricken. "So you've had to grow up as an

orphan?" Kai asked. "Not really. Shen's mother took me in and took care of me. Shen has been a brother to me ever since," I replied. "Hey, wait a minute.

Shen's father was with you guys when you left. Where is he?" "He died in prison about seven years ago," Dad said. "Oh." I said. "Come on. Let's go home.

Chong's been a total bore since you left." Back at the camp, a few hours after Dad and Kai had settled back in, I was talking and laughing with Zuko. "So Sokka

kicked your butt with nothing but a boomerang?" I asked. "Yeah. It was embarrassing at the time but now in hindsight it is pretty funny," he replied. We both

cracked up. Shen walked into the clearing. "Kalysta? Can I talk to you for a minute?" he gave Zuko a dirty look. "In private?" "Um, sure." Was it just me or had

Shen been acting weird lately? I walked with Shen just out of ear shot. "What are you doing with that guy?" he asked. "What? What are you talking about?" I

asked. "Have you forgotten that _his_ father is the reason your mom died and the reason that Cato and Kai were imprisoned?" "That doesn't mean that he's like

that! Why do you care anyway?" Shen's face reddened. "I just-! I don't want you to get hurt by this guy," he said. "He's not gonna hurt me, Shen! Zuko's a

good guy. I don't know what your problem is," I said. I stormed off. What was with him? He'd been acting really protective ever since I brought Zuko here.

Could it be possible that he was… jealous? No, that wasn't like him. I knew he didn't like me, not that way. But was it possible that now that I like some other

guy that he decided he liked me? I really didn't want to be in the middle of a love triangle. I walked back into the clearing with Zuko. I must've looked pretty

ticked off because as soon as he saw me he asked, "What's wrong?" "Shen's acting really weird, that's all," I said. "It's nothing." I looked up. The sun was

already almost completely gone for the night. "Hey, Zuko, it's getting late. Maybe you should go home." "Okay. See you later." He kissed me on the cheek,

which sent my ears buzzing, then walked away. But I couldn't stop thinking about what Shen had said. _I don't want you to get hurt._ And the way he blushed

when I asked him why he cared... I did have a crush on him when I was like, thirteen, but not anymore. I was so confused. Eventually I walked back to my tent

and fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes.


End file.
